Grojband Universal Tour
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Prepare for the Grojband Universal Tour! Grojband will go to many places to perform gigs! Featuring games, anime, cartoons and maybe some books. (Feel free to tell me about adding somethin ya like for Grojband to go next!)


Narrator's POV

Kin, Kon and Laney were practicing their instruments while waiting for Corey. "Guys! Guess what!" Corey yelled while opening the garage door. "What's up Core?" Laney asked. "It's the awesomest thing ever to happen to Grojband!" Corey continued to yell. "Well, tell us!" Kin said practically yelling. "A record making company is looking for a band to hire! And... That band that wins gets not only records to sell, but also a world tour!" Corey yelled explained. All of the band members jumped up. "This will be awesome!" Kin said. "Yeah, we'll be famous!" Kon said agreeing. "But where are we gonna find lyrics?" Laney asked. "Well Lanes, rumor has it that The Newmans will try out too. So... Trina and Mina will be there and that means we can get lyrics from Trina!" Corey thought this little plan was full proof, though there is one question. How can Trina go dairy?

At the record company, Antonia/my POV

I scrolled down a news article that I was reading, "Hm... So Peacville is the universe where they have good music. Hm..." I continued to read to myself. "ANTONIA!" I quickly stood up, without spilling my coffee. "Yes, sir?" He then stood right in front of me, "Did you find that fictional band that you quote on quote said 'is good enough to do a universal tour'?!" I nodded, "Apparently that band lives in the fictional city of Peaceville." "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Get them now!" He yelled. I then got to the portal, to Peaceville.

Back to Grojband, narrator's POV

"Well this is the place!" Corey said excited. "Well well well!" The band turned around and saw the Newmans there at the entrance. "Newmans!" Corey hissed as Kin and Kon gasped. "Well, prepare to lose Grojband!" Carrie said in a smug tone. Corey rolled his eyes, "In your dreams Newmans!" Carrie crossed her arms, "We'll see about that!" Before Corey said anything, he was interrupted by Trina and Mina. Pushing the rest of the bands out of the way, "Out of the way! Move it!" Trina yelled as she forced Mina to push them. "Hey Smogband! Prepare to lose by the Newmans!" Corey couldn't handle it that much after that, that was until Nick Mallory stepped into the line. "Hello Grojband, Newmans, Trina Riffin along with Mina Beff." He said. "Nick, why are you entering the contest?" Trina asked. "Nick Mallory is a really good singer, though Nick Mallory will need a partner. Nick Mallory is planning to do a duet." Trina gasped, 'That means I can get closer to Nick by singing with him! Swoon!' "I got it," Corey whispered to the rest of Grojband, "We can get Trina to go dairy by not letting her duet with Nick!" Corey felt confident, full of pride. "Core, how are we gonna do that?" Laney asked. Corey knew his plan, he then whispered it to the rest of the band. "Next band please." The announcer said. The Newmans went towards the door, "We're gonna win." Carrie whispered in Corey's ear. The band then went to the window, in the other room was the Newmans and a girl. (Ta da!) "Okay, names please." The girl said. "We're the Newmans!" Carrie said full of pride. "Okay, perform when you're ready." The Newmans set up their instruments, it was in a few seconds they had they were ready. "1... 2... 3... 4!" Konnie counted. The band started to play their song.

Ex- Girlfriend (by No Doubt, in this case performed by The Newmans)

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them And you know it makes me sick to be on that list But I should have thought of that before we kissed

You say you're gonna burn before you mellow I will be the one to burn you Why'd you have to go and pick me? When you knew that we were different, completely

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list But I should have thought of that before we kissed Your wildness scares me So does your freedom You say you can't stand the restrictions I find myself trying to change you If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to

And I feel so mean, I feel in between 'Cause I'm about to give you away

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take) I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?) I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we wasted) I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list But I should have thought of that before we kissedI'm another ex-girlfriend on your list But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm about to give you away for someone else to take I'm about to give you away for someone else to take

We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs And we've been in between the days for years And I know that when I see you I'm going to die I know I'm going to want you and you know why It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl 'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl

But I should have thought of that before we kissed... I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list But I should have thought of that before we kissed I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list But I should have thought of that before we kissed

The girl looked at the Newmans with a polker face, unsure what to say. "Thank you, go outside and wait for results." The Newmans stared blankly at her then left the room. Grojband quickly went back to their seats. "Wow, they have a pretty good song." Kin said. "How are we gonna beat that?" Kon added. "Time to put our plan into action!" Corey exclaimed.

To Nick and Trina...

"Nick Mallory is asking for a girl to do a duet with him." Nick Mallory said. All the girls drooled and gawking over Nick Mallory, with hopes of becoming close with him. One of those girls was Trina, with Mina wiping her drool. "I'll do it with you Nick!" Trina spoke up. "Nick Mallory will need to hear your voice Trina Riffin, maybe after Nick goes to the little Nick's room." Nick Mallory replied. "Swoon," Trina said when Nick left the room, "MINA! Get me something to drink, like ASAP!" Mina ran to the punch bowl. Though Laney put a lot of salt and lemon in the drink, "Here it goes." Laney mumbled to herself. Mina then got some of the sour punch in a cup, then ran back to Trina. "Here you go Trina!" Mina said cheerfully. "Like finally." Trina replied. Trina then drank the whole cup in two gulps. "Mi...na. Wh...at ha...be y...o...u do...ne?" She said in a hoarse voice. "I don't know." Mina said. Trina's voice was to hoarse and dry to talk or yell at Mina. "Nick Mallory is ready to sing now Trina Riffin." "Ni-" was all Trina was able to say. "Nick Mallory is ready when you are Trina Riffin." Trina tried to sing, "So... you wanna *cough* play with magic *cough* boy you should know what your *cough* falling for. Do you want to do *cough* this, cause I'm coming at you *cough* like a *cough* dark horse. Are you ready for *cough* ready for, a perfect *cough* score. Cause once you're *cough* mine, once you're *cough* mine. There's no *cough* going back." Trina sang with a hoarse voice. "Nick Mallory is looking elsewhere." Nick soon started to leave. "Nick *cough* come *cough* back *cough*!" Trina said, "I... Want... To... Sing... With... Nick... Aaaaauuuuugggghhhh!" Trina then jumped into the air. Fire came everywhere, Trina continued to write in her dairy. When she was done, she slowly dropped to the floor. Corey then held his hand high and caught the pink dairy. "Next band please." The intercom said. "Looks like it's our turn." Corey said. " Names please." The girl said. "We are Grojband." Corey said full of pride. "Ok, perform when you're ready." The band then got their instruments ready, then they started their song.

Misery (by Maroon 5, performed this time by Grojband)

Oh yeah Oh yeah

So scared of breaking it That you won't let it bend And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them bleed So let me be And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)

I am in misery There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah) Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah) Girl, you really got me bad You really got me bad I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how It mixes in with mine The way it feels to be Completely intertwined Not that I didn't care It's that I didn't know It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show So let me be And I'll set you free

I am in misery And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah) Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah) Girl, you really got me bad You really got me bad I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back

You say your faith is shaken And you may be mistaken To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun I'm desperate and confused So far away from you I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah? Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah? Why do you do what you do to me, yeah? Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

I am in misery There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah) Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

[3x] Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back

Antonia couldn't help but smile, it was great. "I'll tell you the results outside." Corey nodded and started to pack up. Soon five minuets have passed, both The Newmans and Grojband waited impatiently. "Okay, here are the results," Antonia said, "The band that will go on the world tour is... Grojband!" The Newmans' jaws dropped, while Grojband high fived. "Grojband let's meet in a few days, I need to plan the trip." Antonia said after the rest of the bands left. Corey nodded, then they all left to their house.


End file.
